mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Magic
Little Miss Magic is the eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Magic *'Color': Light Brown *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair : '''Brown *'Family : None *Friends: Some of the characters *Rivals: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy *Occupation: Magician *Species:Shaped Human *Likes: Doing magic tricks *Love: None *Dislikes:Messing things up *Release date:1981 *'''Job: Performing magic tricks *'Features': Green striped bow, red sneakers (original version), black top hat with pink flower, fuchsia clip shoes (2009 version) *Nationality: Irish (UK) Scottish-Welsh(US) *'Voice Actresses: '''Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1991-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999), Prudence Alcott (2009-present), Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) *Catchphrases: Sometimes my magic surprises even me! and Isn't it amazing? Story Little Miss Magic is the resident magician who has actual magic powers. Once Little Miss Magic got out of bed and tells her toothpaste tube to squeeze. Then Mr. Happy came over looking the opposite to complain about Mr Tickle, because he's tickling all the time. Little Miss Magic shrinks Mr. Tickle's arms and tells him to come to her house the next day. The next day Mr. Tickle came over to Little Miss Magic's house. Little Miss Magic said to Mr. Tickle 'One tickle a day'. Unfortunately, Mr. Tickle uses his 'one tickle a day' on her instead. ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Magic is confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her light brown color, round body, yellow nose, and brown hair, but a black top hat with a pink flower replaces her green striped bow, has two brown clips at the edge of her hair, and a pair of fuchsia Mary Janes with sparkles replace her red sneakers and her freckles are no longer visible. Her teleporting seems to amuse everyone, especially Miss Scary and Miss Chatterbox, but Mr. Fussy thinks it's rude.. Her spells go "Bibbledy-boop and Bibbledy-(insert rhyme), but are also completely defective, often producing results other than the intended ones. People She Transformed (By Mistake) In 5 episodes of each season, she transforms a character (2 in one of them) accidentally. She might transform herself. Season 2 *Mr. Messy: 1,000,000 tiny clones (Up And Down) (to be her waiters) *Mr. Rude: A bean burger (Parks) (trying to give him a Bean Burger) *Little Miss Daredevil: A goat (Sneezes & Hiccups) (trying to get rid of her hiccups) *Herself: A lawnmower with her hat, eyes, and sparkles (Sneezes & Hiccups) (to get away from the big Venus Fly Trap), A tree version of herself (Trees) *Mr. Noisy: A whale (Travel) (trying to give him a drink after he said that he was as thirsty as a whale and she didn't change him back(at least not yet?)) *Little Miss Scary: A pineapple (Trains And Planes) (trying to give Mr. Fussy a juicy Pineapple) *Mr. Fussy: A block of ice (Trains And Planes) (trying to give him pineapple juice with ice blocks) Trivia * First Cameo Appearance: Shoes * First Talking Appearance: Hats * First Appearance in 1995:Little Miss Splendid's Gift *She may have a crush on Mr. Impossible. *On her hat, her flower is like Little Miss Bossy's. *Unlike other characters who have noses, her nose is a circle. *On the website she says, Tada, Magic! *She is also friends with Mr. Fussy. *She's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Up & Down and Parks. *Little Miss Magic is one little miss who is seen with Mr. Bump (Supermarket), and with Mr. Fussy (Hats, Dining Out, Trains & Planes), Mr Happy (Up & Down, Pets) and with Mr. Rude (Up & Down, Parks). *No one has seen her without her wand yet. *She was seen without her hat in Sneezes and Hiccups there was a frog instead of her hat *No one has seen her without her shoes yet. *She has only been angry in Telephone. *She was seen once with Mr. Tickle in Skyscrapers. *Mr. Fussy thinks that her popping out of nowhere is rude. *The inside of her hat is red which is her favourite colour. *She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Strong, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been with her so far). *She was seen with Mr.Strong, Mr. Small, and Mr.Nosy in the 1995-1997 show though. *She speaks with a mixture of a Scottish and Welsh accent. *She appears in LPS Personalities YouTube and so does Mr Magic. *She worked at a drive thru restaurant, and transformed Mr Magic into Painter Smurf (a figurine of the smurf) in LPS Personalities. She also hosted a pool party she scared away all the guests with a magical LPS head and separate body. *At the end of Hats,it is revealed that she wears more hats under her top hat. (also shows a rabbit) Counterparts: * Wiztastics (Mixels, all 4 are magical and bar Mesmo easily makes mistakes), * Bianca (Spyro, they are both magical), * Abby Caddabby (Sesame Street, both have a wand and have the same accent in the US), * Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are magical), * Bibi Blocksberg (show named after her, both use a certain magic rhyme), * Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics, both are magical), * Gorgeous Georgie (Times Table Town, are both magical), * Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place, both are magical and gets their magic mixed up), * Rosalina (Mario, Nintendo. Both are magical), * Fairy Godmother (Disney's Cinderella, both are magical and use a certain magic rhyme), * Genie (Aladdin, both are magical), * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone, both are magical), * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty, all four are magical), * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, both are magical), * Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone, both are magical), * Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch (The Black Cauldron, all four are magical), * Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both are magical), * Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), * Mrs Goggins (Postman Pat, both have Scottish accents) * Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are magical), * Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are magical), * Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, all three are magical), * Sooty (The Sooty Show, both are magical), * Wizadora (Wizadora, both are magical), * Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter, all five are magical), * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter, both are magical), * Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are magical), * Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are magical), * Isabella (Phineas and Ferb, both are magical and wear fuchsia Mary Jane shoes) * Holly, Nanny Plum, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy and Poppy (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, all seven are magical), * Mary Poppins (Disney, both are magical), * The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio, both are magical), * Nadine (Arthur, both are magical), * Mr. E the Easy Magic Man (Letterland, both wear tophats and can do magic), * The Magician (King Rollo, both can do magic), * Winsome Witch (Hanna-Barbera, both can do magic), * Silenus and Cupid (Greed or No Greed, all three are magical), * Good Fairy (Panto Pandemonium, both are magical), * Reanne Griffith (Magical Doremi, both are magical, both have brown hair, both use a wand and have to chant a magical rhyme, both wear hats), * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers, both have Scottish accents and practice magic), * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are magical), * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are magical), * Dawn (Total Drama Series, both are magical), * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, both are magical), * Misty Mysterious and Candy Broomsticks (Lalaloopsy, all three are magical). * Sandy (Rise of the Guardians, both are magical) * Merida (Disney Pixar's Brave, both have Scottish accents) * Papa Smurf (The Smurfs, both are magical) * Gargamel (The Smurfs, both are magical) * Wicked Water Witch (Letterland, both can do magic and wear red shoes) * Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop, they both can do magic) * Minnie the Mini Magician (ZZZAP!), both practice magic * Proteus (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are yellow and magical) * Sunny (Class of Three Thousand, both are magical) * Great Tiger (Punch Out!! Nintendo, both are magical) * Geraldine Giraffe (Junglies, both are golden yellow and have Scottish accents) * Duncan (Thomas & Friends), both are golden yellow and have a Scottish accent. * Orko (Masters of the Universe, both have powers of magic) * William (William's Wish Wellingtons, both wear red shoes and have powers of magic) * Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, both have something yellow and have a Scottish accent) * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, both have Scottish accents) * Donald & Douglas (Edward the Blue Engine, both have yellow (Donal' and Dougie have yellow numbers) and have a Scottish accent) * The Toad and the Snail (Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts), both do magic * Felonious (Robotboy, both perform magic tricks and have a Scottish Accent (Felonious made a Scottish accent when pretending to be Missus Loutfire (A parody of Missus Doubtfire) while Miss Magic has a Scottish accent in the US version of The Mister Men Show) * Snap (Timbuctoo), both are magical * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both practice magic) * The Amazing Mumbo (Teen Titans, both are magical) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Magie (French), Doña Brujilla (Spanish), Unsere Hollie Hokuspokus (German), 神奇小姐 (Taiwan), 마술양 (Korean), Η Κύριος Αμπρακατάμπρα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nosey (On cover, thinking "What's she up to now?") * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle (Of whom she makes his arms shorter) Mentioned tickle victims and shown on TV: * Mr. Mean * Mr. Greedy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Quiet * Little Miss Greedyappears in this book before her own * Little Miss Shy (On TV) * Little Miss Magic To The Rescue (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall( TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (TV) * Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with freckles